Empty Heart, Empty Vase
by alherrin
Summary: Fleur comes to Hermione in her time a need. But what is the Veela willing to give in order to comfort the Gryffindor?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing them.

Summary: Hermione has just barely come to a shocking realization, when she is thrust into the consequences of that realization, full-force.

A/N: I had casually mentioned that I had originally written a very different version of Chapter 10 in Flos Periculosus. One that was much more Fleur/Hermione friendly. But I revised the chapter after I realized that I didn't like Hermione going back and forth on Pansy quite so often. However, as requested by "tsents" the UN-revised version of Empty Vase, Empty Heart…enjoy ;)

* * *

Hermione tore her lips away from Fleur's. "Why must you make me want you so bad when all I want to do is die!?" She turned away clutching at her chest. She could still feel whatever it was inside of her gnawing away at the edges of an already gaping hole.

"I beg your pardon," Fleur exclaimed with shock. "I am not making you do any'zing! I did not make you come into my room and toss me on my bed 'ze o'zer week! I did not make you avoid me for 'ze past month! And I certainly did not make you just fling yourself upon me!"

In a desperate attempt to shut the Veela up, Hermione leaned forward and kissed Fleur again, more passionately, before pulling away. "I can't think straight when you're yelling at me like that!"

Fleur narrowed her eyes. "If you kiss me one more time like 'zat, you better damn well plan on doing some'zing about it."

Hermione's eyes filled with lust…bloodlust. She wanted to hurt someone. She wanted to make someone feel what she was feeling. She wanted to find release in brutality. She stepped forward and grabbed Fleur. One hand on the small of her back pulling the blonde toward her, the other hand on the back of Fleur's head causing their lips to crash together with force.

Fleur winced in pain as Hermione bit her lip hard. The blonde could taste her own blood in her mouth as she was dragged down the hall toward a bare wall.

Hermione paced in front of the wall, frantically thinking about what she wanted to do. The door appeared and she shoved Fleur inside.

The room was filled with tall armoires and there was a bed in the middle made in black satin sheets. From the canopy of the bed hung heavy chains with shackles at the ends. The walls around the armoires were mirrors, as was the ceiling. There was a great fireplace in every mirrored wall. The room was stifling and the Veela already had a thin sheen of sweat on her skin.

Fleur's eyes widened upon seeing the chains. "'Zere is no way you are going to…"

Hermione held up a wandless hand. No words were spoken. Fleur flew across the room as if she were attached to a zip line. She landed unceremoniously on the bed. Hermione was glaring at her, eyes almost black with rage.

The brunette closed her fist and the thick chains lowered attaching themselves around the thin wrists of the blonde witch. Fleur's eyes widened. "'Zere is no way! 'Zis is mad! 'Zere are laws against 'zis kind of be'avior!"

Hermione smirked at the Veela. "There are only laws if the other person doesn't want it." She waltzed over to the bed and shoved her hand under Fleur's skirt and into her panties. Her smile widened. "Looks to me like you want it," she stated triumphantly pulling her hand out and licking her finger.

"Of course I want it," spat the blonde witch. "I can't 'zink of any'zing I want more, but I cannot touch you with 'zese chains on."

Hermione smiled. "Maybe you should just leave the touching to me then." Hermione grabbed the front of Fleur's shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. She roughly spread Fleur's thighs with her knee and pushed a strong thigh against the blonde's sex, while popping the snap on her bra, allowing her breasts to bounce free.

Fleur's response was a mixture between a gasp and a moan. Her eyes drilled into Hermione's and she was constantly trying to get out of the chains.

Hermione walked around the head of the bed and over to one of the tall armoires. Fleur strained to see what the brunette was doing, but the chains were keeping her from turning around. She heard Hermione open one of the cabinets and start to rummage through the items inside. All sorts of things were racing through the blonde witch's mind. She heard the Gryffindor's footsteps behind her. She struggled to free her hands once more. The Veela's wrists were already chaffed to the point where they were starting to bleed.

Hermione walked back into Fleur's view and set something down on the bed. Fleur wasn't paying attention however, because when Hermione came back, the blonde had noticed dark storm clouds forming inside of the room. "'Ermione," the Veela said carefully. "I 'zink 'zat you should calm down.

Before Hermione could retort, the _sky_ opened up and it began to rain on the two girls. The brunette started to peel her clothes off. When she had nothing on but soaking wet green satin panties she climbed onto the bed. Seeing Fleur, hair wet and clinging to her face, reminded Hermione of the first time they had had any sort of contact. The way the Veela was helpless beneath her made the brunette think about the first time they had shared a bed. Remembering how gentle Fleur had been only made Hermione want to be even more brutal.

The brunette leaned over and kissed Fleur roughly. Then, she got up grabbed the item off the bed and walked back to the armoire. Fleur could hear her rummaging again. She heard footsteps as she approached and then felt a silk scarf slide around her face and into her mouth. Hermione had just gagged her.

When the brunette came back into view this time, Fleur could have died of a heart attack. Hermione was completely nude. Her amazing body was accented by the mixture of light from the fire places, and the rain pouring from the ceiling. Her hair clung to her face and neck. Water collected on her eyelashes and splashed down every time she blinked. It dripped from the tip of her nose, and from her chin. It rolled down her body, in the valley of her perfect breasts, down her slender but toned stomach, over her shapely hips and buttocks and down tapered thighs.

Fleur let out a low growl. The Veela inside of her took control. She ripped at the shackles bruising her wrists and making them bleed even more. She bit at the gag and tried to push it from her mouth. Her bright blue eyes darkened with lust and she thrashed her body around like a fish out of water. To no avail of course.

Hermione stood and watched as the Veela consumed the gentle woman. She stepped into the harness and pulled on a neon green strap-on.

Fleur's eyes grew wide. Her legs flew apart and Hermione could hear the choking sound of the Veela trying to moan through the wet silk in her mouth. The brunette crawled onto the bed and up Fleur's perfect body. She unzipped the skirt and slid it down slender legs. She release the chains around Fleur's ankles and tossed the skirt to the floor. She grabbed at Fleur's lacy panties and pulled until the distinct sound of ripping fabric could be heard, and then the Veela was completely nude. Tiny droplets of water covered the blonde, pooling in the hollow of her neck, in her belly button. It collected on her lips and eyelashes. It beaded on her flawless skin as if she were coated in oil. Hermione stared, lustfully taking in every detail.

Fleur's legs were already spread, but the brunette pushed the Veela's left leg up until it was resting over her shoulder. She positioned her hips directly above Fleur's until the head of the strap-on was teasing the blonde's entrance.

Fleur was babbling something in French incoherently around the gag.

Hermione just sat there for a while. Pushing the tip of the strap-on against Fleur, spreading her lips, but never pushing in. She leaned down and captured one of the blonde's nipples in her mouth and flicked her tongue over it rapidly.

Fleur moaned and arched her back, pushing her chest into the air, and her breast further into Hermione's mouth. The Gryffindor smiled and sucked in as much of the blonde's breast as she could. Her hand came up and rested against the other breast, before gripping it firmly, eliciting a yelp from Fleur.

Hermione pulled away enough to look the blonde in the eyes. "Oh my," she scowled. "Did that hurt? I'm so terribly sorry," she said squeezing Fleur's breast again. The brunette tugged at Fleur's nipple, pinching it hard and rolling it in between her fingers. Then she placed her hands on the sides of Fleur's breasts and dragged her nails down Fleur's ribs leaving bright red welts on the Veela's once flawlessly alabaster skin.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Fleur?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.

Fleur was shocked. She had never heard Hermione speak like this before. She couldn't deny the fact that it was turning her on at insane levels. She could only nod in affirmation.

"Do you want me to shove this big, plastic cock inside of your tight, little, blonde pussy?"

Fleur nodded quickly, eyes wide.

Hermione pushed her hips forward just slightly, before pulling away again. "Do you want me to thrust inside of you until your body can't take any more orgasms? Until you can't walk tomorrow and you lay in bed wondering how you made it through the night?"

Fleur's eyes hooded with lust. She couldn't take anymore. She thrust her hips forward and impaled herself on the strap-on. This caught Hermione off guard and she looked down to see the connection between their two bodies. She looked up at Fleur with a devilish grin. She thrust her hips forward.

Fleur's eyes rolled back in her head. Her hips rose to meet Hermione's thrusts time after time. She relished the feeling of fullness when Hermione thrust, and ached at the sense of loss when the brunette pulled away. The water was dripping from Hermione's body onto Fleur's, only seeming to join them more.

The brunette leaned forward and crushed her lips against Fleur's. She deepened the kiss immediately, not waiting for permission. She could taste the Veela seeping from Fleur. The strong, bitter-salty taste of raw emotion. She bit down on Fleur's lip until the blonde's blood was coating her mouth.

It was like liquid lust. She lapped at the Veela's mouth savoring the rusty flavor, hardening her thrusts against the helpless blonde.

Fleur could only spread her legs wider in an attempt to keep Hermione from snapping her muscles with the force of her thrusts. She could feel the strap-on pounding deep inside of her.

Hermione twisted her hips slightly and the tip of the strap-on hit against Fleur in just the right way. Fleur's hips jerked forward and a scream tore its way around the wet silk in her mouth. Hermione smiled, and continued to pound against Fleur's spot.

The blonde witch felt herself losing control. It was like a tidal wave completely sweeping her away from everything she knew, tossing her into deep, unknown waters. She was disoriented. She didn't know where she was. Who she was. All she knew was the pounding in between her thighs. All she heard was her own breath, and the rain splashing against her body, and the body above hers.

Hermione dug her nails into Fleur's bum and pulled her hips as close as she could, thrusting hard one last time. It was the last thing Fleur remembered before everything went black…


End file.
